espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Empire of Karaq
FEK The Free Empire of Karaq is a militaristic aggresive nation, lead by an authoritarian dictator, who have claimed himself emperor of Karaq. The people of Karaq are highly encourage to think of themselves better than others, and will often scoff at international news, beliving their society is much better and stable than others. The History The Socialist Republic of Karaq was formed by a run away group from the Mujahideen during the Soviet-Afghan War, dragging with them a lot of equipment and manpower and were able to claim border territories from both Pakistan and Iran. After nearly getting annihilated from both sides,Karaq opened it's borders for anyone seeking to aid them and had a baby breeding campaign to garner more manpower to help fend off future attacks. After holding their own for some time Karaq eventually claimed more territory from Iran and Pakistan, and managed to hold it. Peace has ruled for the last decade and Karaq has focused on their infrastructure, having access to a lot of oil made them a well equipped nation. In the last year as AWA has pushed on their reign of terror, Iran's attention has been focused elsewhere, leaving Karaq to themselves and giving them the courage to open up for international diplomatic and trade market. Over the years Karaq lost it's culture following Islam, some traditions are still held up but a lot of laws and rules have died out,making their neighbouring nations dislike them greatly. Karaq was facing massive starvation due to being vastly over populated, but through trading oil for food imports with Boliveria and the Platine Commonwealth the crisis was temporarily averted and the agriculture sectorhas been greatly improved,but the final solution for the starvation threat might be by expansion of it´s borders. The Panama Conflict. As Karaq's most valued ally sent their forces into Panama. A division of expeditionary units trained by Boliveria aided them with the invasion, the Karaqi force in the region being a miniscule one comprimised of light motorized regiments compared to the other allies. September 2016. The presiden of Karaq, Abdul Baasid Rahman is reported to have died due to health complications. The presidential staff said they had seen it coming for a while,however there were no reports of the president suffering from health complications. Meanwhile the defence minister,General Mu'taz Bashir took over the reigns of Karaq,untill a new election could be held.But seeing as Bashir was also the head of the communist party,members of the republican party staged a coup to remove Bashir from the chair,not trusting him to give up his position. Bashir however had a coup planned of his own, and the republican party played in just right.As Bashir ended the republican coup, he claimed Karaq to be the Karaq Iran Commune and ceased the capitol of Karaq, Bandar Abbas. Seeing as Bashir was also the head of KSOS (Karaqi Special Operations Service) and most of the unit sided with him they had relatively ease ceasing the capitol, pushing the confused and dissorayed republican forces out of the capitol. General Bashir invited the Wolfpack terrorist group to Karaq, to aid them in securing the rest of the nation.But the republic forces vastly outnumber the communists´, and have gathered with it's allies Boliveria,Somalian Socialist Republic and a branch of special forces sent by the Kuril Republic to retake the capitol. As both sides view eachother as traitors, they bear each a new flag, to seperate themselves from one another. As of now the frontline lies at the outskirts of Bandar Abbas,and the stages to retake the capitol are to be commenced soon. 2017. After the Republic of Karaq had a falling out with the Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia, their central pact status has been in dissoray, both nations spewing threats at each other despite their status as allies. Because of this the Somalian Socialist Republic pulled out, not wanting to get on the bad side of the Tchvonian, however to not completely ruin their relations with Karaq, a discounted deal of spare parts to the Karaqi's massive arsenal of old soviet tanks was made. With Karaq mostly standing by itself, and divided, with the exception of some Boliverian Commandoes and peace keeping forces along with some Kuril spec ops. The Republic upheld the Siege on Bandar Abbas themselves, pushing in hard with a heavy casualty rate. Only a kilometer or two away from the Parlament building, the advanced stopped, the Republic went on the defensive, just holding the line as the goal was to starve out the Commune forces. After several months of besieging the inner part of Bandar Abbas, the Commune forces surrendered or fled, leaving the structural military of the Commune in dissoray and chaos. Again the exception would be the ever stubborn and hardened KSOS, holding out at the Parlament, having turned it into a fortress over the months. As the KSOS commanders knew the Republic would not grind their own Parlament to dust by shelling it, a plan to do a surgical strike was put in place, and well planned out along with the Kuril Spec ops commander. However at the last minute the republic unofficially launched a chemical attack on the block, driving out the remaining forces with gas. Hours after the attack republican troops simly walked in along with their vehicles, facing a miniscule resistance. On April 25th, the civil war was declared over. Looking away from the mistreating and violating the human rights of the 'treacherous' enemy, Karaq was united and celebrated as one. April, 2017. April 29th, the nation was once again split, but under peacefull circumstances. Since the cold war Karaq has been a liberal country when it comes to religion, having many followers of Islam, no religion would have any influence on any state law or matter. But during a civil war seeing as most of Karaq's followers of Islam, have strenghtened their belief. And after three days of arguing it was decided the nation, still as one, would be split into two states, Karaq and Sunni Karaq. The most eastern part falling to Sunni Karaq, the original territory conquered from Pakistan. The states are not to interfere with one another, with the exception of Council and military defense matters. The Sunni Karaq, flying their own flag along with their own laws, dictated by the Sunni view of Islam have their own police and defence force. Any citizen of Karaq is free to move between the two states, as long as the respected laws and views in each state is upheld and respected. However for outsiders a special visa would be needed to enter both states. Even though Sunni Karaq can be considered a puppet state of Karaq, they still hold seats within the republic's council. Leaving the Sunni's with a sway in internal and foreign politics. This might seem distastefull for many other nations, as Karaq's reason for this cooperative split was to leave religious sway out of the foreign politics, but ending up stuck with them. The stability in the two states vary, the Sunni Karaq having rather unstable govern over their land, while Karaq's stability is on the rise after the war and generally a good place to live. The Sunni Karaq is riddled with unsatisfied radical Shia muslims, often having skirmishes around in the state, wanting to tip the Sunni over to a Shia regime. The republic fears AWA's influence on the region and their possebilities of establishing cells and safe houses in Sunni Karaq. Despite the Sunni Defence Force having their own budget, the Karaqi Armed Forces' budget often involves equipment meant for the SDF. The KAF's budget being at least 30% higher than the SDF's. The possebilities of this creating turmoil and unstability is terrifying to the republic, but as agreed the Sunni state would govern themselves, with the exception being if the country is attacked. Post April 2017-2018. The famous General Al-assad, formerly a Colonel incharge of the Karaqi Central Intelligence division, head of the KNP (Karaqi Nationalist Party) uses his influence to spread hatred of the Sunni state. Using his powers to stage insurgencies to point fingers at the Sunni state, the hatred of the Sunni's growing in the republic. After an forced early election Al-assad seizes power. His first promise was to rid the state of the sunni state and its incursions, and he delivered. Within the first week of KNP rule the armed forces was sent into the Sunni state, arresting any religious individuels to reschooling. In reality most of the Sunni state was genocided by Al-assad's forces. The nation itself flips around, new laws banning any and all religious activities. Al-assad's party pushes out propaganda, showing the citizens how much pain and suffering the religions has brought their land and the rest of the middle east. Having some truth to it the citizens quickly flip over and accept the new regime. The nation quickly prospers from this new regime, the economy grows and quality in both the commercial and living sections are raised significantly. The armed forces recieve a modernization overhaul with new and better equipment as well as better training. A few weeks later Al-assad announces the Republic as a thing of the past, for Karaq to survive in the future and deliver its new ideology to neighbouring states they need to be a force to be reckoned with. He declares the new Karaq to be "The Free Empire of Karaq" and himself as emperor. Militarizing the nation even more, upping the conscription and benefits of re-enlisting. 2018 September The FEK made a decision to "up" their international standing, both economically and militarily. As such they launched a suprise attack on Iraq's only port. Securing it all the way up to the regional capitol, Basra. Around a year after this invasion, the Iraqi forces gave up on attempting to retake the city and the port, as they had the ICS and the KNF to focus on in the north, leaving the FEK to create a puppet state in control of the port. 2019 With Karaq now under a so far, stable and strong regime, it's international reach, influence and might has been recognized by many. The Imperial Armed Forces now field the largest army in the world, with many reservists, or former conscripts can be re-conscripted as seen feet, though the quality of the armed forces is not guaranteed. With the Imperial Navy back up and running under new organized leadership, a modernization process has begun. However the Imperial Navy is very large, and most of their ships consists of former soviet destroyers, fregattes and carriers, leaving a large part of the navy with older tech and the modernization process a costly project. 2019 October With the Iraqi government facing the ICS and the KNF to the north, the Imperial Army massed forces on the border of Karaqi Basra, ready to flood into Iraq. Although already having invasion plans ready and exercises directly related to them, under the order of Emperor al-Assad a choice was to be granted. As such the Imperial Army, on behalf of the FEK high command gave the Iraqi government an offer, although most would recognize it as a ultimatum. The offer was for the Iraqi government to be integrated into the empire, to ensure the protection of Iraqi land and it's people. Though most likely reluctant, the Iraqi government recognized FEK as the lesser of two evils and accepted the offcer. Only 20 minutes after reciving the Iraqi's answer, the Imperial Army was racing across the Iraqi border to secure the land from the ICS and the KNF. The former Iraqi army was ordered to garrison nearby bases, towns and cities and await reinforcements. The plan was to integrate the Iraqi Army into the Imperial Army, but after seeing several garrisons fight amongst themselves, and some outright defecting to the ICS. The Imperial Army Command decided that intergrating the army must be a delicate process and not a rushed on. An estimation of 7 million Iraqi citizens are on the run, choosing to either live under the KNF or even the ICS, or simply deciding to abandon it all. The FEK has stopped many former Iraqi citizens from leaving the country, though many are still on the run and neighbouring countries are expecting a surge of refugees. Foreign Relations The Eastern Roman Republic - Very Friendly Like: Past agreements, similair ideology. Dislike: N/A The ERR was the first nation to propose agreements that sufficed enough for the isolated FEK to open up. Along with a similair ideology and national interests, relations only grew as more deals were made. FEK are very selfish in nature and rarely support a "fair" deal, mostly only appealing to deals that weighs heavily in their favour. The ERR cunned it's way through these deals, and in the end earned the respect of the FEK, so much that the FEK would guarantee the indepence of the ERR. In 2016 when the UPA declared war on the ERR, and refused to stand down despite warnings from the FEK, they joined the Turkey conflict, only strenghtening the bond between the FEK and the ERR. The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia - Very Unfriendly Like: Past Agreements Dislike: - Hostile Actions, Arms race, The Secret War, Communist Ideology, supporting Karaqi opposition party. The TPRoT used to be a close friend to Karaq, they were both members of the Central Pact back in the day. However as political turmoil boiled over in Karaq, a all out war occured for the future of Karaq. The Republican party, which was righteously the power house in Karaq as they were voted in, faced off against the opposing communist party, the Commune of Karaq. The Commune of Karaq quickly became the Karaq Iran Commune, as they merged with like minded Iranians in the border regions. The TPRoT history with Karaq after the civil war was over, in which the KIC lost, many speculated if the Tchvonians supported both sides, or falsely supported one. Leading to a disdain for the Tchvonians, after the fall of Sunni Karaq and rise of the Imperials, a TKGB team was captured in Karaq. They were later returned to Tchvonia after striking a deal with the newly formed FEK. But ever since tensions have been high and the two ideologies tend to oppose eachother. The two nations are in a constant power play, where especially the FEK will provoke the Tchvonian Navy at any opportunity. Great Brittany - Disliked Like: Past Agreements, New Deals. Dislike: Hostile Actions, unfulfilled promises, The Secret War. The Breton Empire has time and time again denounced the FEK for their actions, as well as breaking promises in the past to the FEK, the two have become greatly disliked in eachother's eyes. However after about a year with no incidents, and a new deal being struck, it seems as perhaps the two nations diplomatic views of eachother are not yet set in stone. United Province of Argent - Unfriendly Like: N/A Dislike: Hostile Actions, Declaration of War on ERR. Turkish conflict In the ERR's war on Turkey, the UPA was on the defending side, aiding the Turkish armed forces. However in the process the UPA decided to officially declare war on the ERR. However ERR's independence was guaranteed by the FEK. After giving out a stern warning to the UPA, that if they did not retract their declaration within 24 hours, the UPA would be at war with the Empire. After failing to heed the warning, the FEK officially joined the conflict on the side of the ERR, dedicating a chunk of their airforce, the 4th Imperial Fleet and 2000 airborne commandos, and 28,000 marines to the conflict. Divine Order of Christ's Blood - Disliked Like: ERR Ally, Turkish conflict. Dislike: Religious Zealots. 'The Order' as it is reffered to by so many, is a religious warrior organization, and as such is directly conflicting with the FEK's ideology. However due to the Order's friendship with the ERR, the Order and the FEK fighting on the same side in the Turkey conflict, a unspoken agreement has been made. In order to keep things running, as long as they stay out of eachothers way, nothing else needs to be done. Islamic Caliphate of Syria - Hostile Like: N/A Dislike: Religious Zealots, barbaric savages, openly hostile to the Empire, occupying Imperial territory, War. Ever since the rise of the Free Empire and their new ideology, there have been hatred between the two regional giants, although even before this Karaq has been at odds with the ICS. Karaq's most notable action, pre imperial era was the daring rescuse of a Tchvonian pilot by Bolivian Commandoes and Karaqi KSOS operators. After the integration of Iraq into the Empire, former Iraqi garrisons have defected to the ICS and in the process giving the ICS territory in Iraqi, which in the Empire's eyes is rightfully theirs.Category:Active Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:Free Empire of Karaq Category:Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions